Mountains and Valleys
by ryoku1
Summary: Fate has dealt Vash a hand that he fears he can not recover from. All the things he does not say will haunt him and in the end it doesn't much matter. Vash's allegiances have been tested, and he's chosen his side. For better, or worst. Cardverse


**Mountains and Valleys**

Roderick sends Lilly to his younger brother on her seventh summer. She is his first and only child with his recently departed wife. Lilly is a sick child, always has been. Roderick's first wife was not much older than him, but she was in poor health for most of her life. Most will say she was lucky to last as long as she did, but that is really no comfort to her daughter and husband. Now, the King and Queen of Clubs are dead, and the search for the new king is turning that country upside-down. The rumor is that the King and Queen of Clubs were poisoned; if the cause is not violent, such an assumption is quite normal. If there is any merit to the claim, then there is no doubt the Spades are to blame. The two have been at war for a great time, and now the Clubs have their King and Queen; they only miss their Jack. Roderick is stuck as the Jack of Clubs; the sole surviving royal seat. Thus, Roderick is very busy. He heads the fighting – which he has no talent for at all, Vash will note - and the search for the next King and Queen. Roderick has no time for a slight, sickly daughter that will die without care. So he sends her to Vash.

If Lilly is to live, Roderick knows that Vash will do well for her. The Kingdom of Diamonds has both a King, a Jack, and is blessed with culture, wealth and influence. For now they are fine as they are, even though they lack the magical guidance that their Queen would provide. They have missed her for some time, but have learned to thrive without her. The Kingdom of Diamonds, for now, is a peaceful place. The Diamond and the Heart have both stayed out of the squabble of the Clubs and Spades, and this is not the first time Roderick has asked a favor of his younger brother who does not have to deal with the same set of problems. The mountains of the Diamonds are a fine place to bring a sickly child back to health. Though it pains him to let her go, Roderick does just that. He trusts Vash to do the best he can for her in his stead. She will be well provided for, and Vash will protect her with reckless abound.

Roderick cannot leave the Kingdom of Clubs, it is far too dangerous for him, so Vash comes to him and takes the young girl with him. Roderick knows that it could be the last time he sees his first born child, his darling daughter, but he lets her go regardless. There is nothing for it. Vash doesn't say anything as he sees his older brother, and then leaves him. He doesn't mention the nagging want to tell Roderick to be careful of poisons, and to keep himself armed at all times. If Roderick is to die now, the Clubs will fall into chaos, and no doubt the Spades will invade. It will force the Hearts and Diamonds into an alliance, because the Spades can not be allowed to gain such power. But Vash says nothing of concern, the two separate and there is nothing to say. Kinship is wasted on siblings that do not have a common alliance. It is a mantra that Vash often revisits in the presence of his only sibling.

Vash worries that Lilly will not survive the trip to the mountains of Diamonds; he takes great care in her transport. She is his precious niece, and he will see no tragedy take her from him if there is anything he can do for it. He sends his white messenger bird to make his King aware of where he is, and how long until he will be back, and takes the trip slowly. If Lilly can not wake, or can not move, neither does he. Vash attends her, and when she is able to move, they carry on. It is slow going work, but Vash is a patient man, so he waits, attends, and moves them when he is able.

When they finally arrive in the mountains of Diamonds, Lilly is well enough to see the vibrant capital glisten, basking in the glow of the setting sun. The sight lifts her spirits, and though Vash does not show it, he is relieved. Lilly takes to the city better than he could hope. Every day that she is well, she ventures out into the fields for flowers to adorn her beautiful long hair. She is happy here, this beautiful city of stone, glass and culture wakes something in her that Vash did not thing was possible, and before he knows it there are less and less days where she is unwell.

He keeps an eye on her as best he can. Vash is a very busy man; he is the Jack of Diamonds, and his official title is the minister of war. The problems between the Spades and the Clubs are always on his mind; most of the time Lilly is attended by his house keeper. Prone to bouts of random sleeping, the house keeper and Lilly get along well. She seems to revel in picking up his slack. Vash likely would have fired the man a long time ago, but that would mean sending all of his infernal cats into the streets, and his conscious would never allow such a thing. The fact that Lilly enjoys his company makes it even easier to rationalize keeping him employed.

Though Vash is strapped for time he tries to at least cook one meal a day for himself and Lilly. It doesn't always work, because often Vash spends weeks at a time stuck behind the castle walls, tied to his work. But when he does get the chance to go home and pamper his favorite niece, it is a good way of relieving stress, and that is something he has no shortage of these days. The war between Clubs and Spades is a constant drain on him, but a concern closer to home remains his King's active social life. The men and women of his court – save Vash, of course – are beautiful, flighty little things. All the better for the King to bed every last one of them. It seems these days that at the mention of the kings name – King Francis of Diamonds – every young maiden coyly hides her blush behind a sleeve or a fan, and every seasoned woman gives a knowing smirk. It is infuriating. Vash has been trying to run a respectable court for most of his career, and his King is only interested in painting and music and love of maidens and well shaped men.

To Vash's own shame, he knows firsthand how skilled the King truly is within the confines of his bed chamber. If someone as disciplined as he could not escape the kings long glances and longer fingers, then Vash is certain no one can. A decent game is made out of who the king is bedding every night. All the men at court bet on it, and have a grand old time at the king's expense until Vash brings them to a grinding halt. Or, perhaps it is more accurate to say that it is Vash's expense that is at stake, for good King Francis is a practitioner of live and let live, and takes no offense to such games. But Vash is a possessive man by nature, and though Francis will never be his property – King Francis belongs to no one man or woman and never will – Vash can not help the feeling of entitlement. There is rage racing within him when a new lady of the court blushes and averts her eyes when the King's name is mentioned, and there is rage when Vash bursts into his chambers unannounced to find a young stable hand red and moist eyed at the king's touch. There is rage, and no outlet.

So Vash escapes to his home, his beautiful little house on the outskirts of the city, where it is quite and peaceful and he doesn't have to think about foreign wars or a wayward king. He can cook, and read and make clocks and other small handicrafts without having to think of the job he has been blessed with and all of its woes. Lilly makes him tea, and they cook together when he has the time. He feels like a proper family for once in his life. He is happy to see her when he gets home and she welcomes him warmly. By this time, she is a child of 11 and she is developing into a beautiful woman, and Vash is more proud of her than he will ever admit.

It is around this time that the new king of Clubs is found. He is a hulking thing, a mage of renown and stiffer merit than most. Upon crowning of a new king a ball must be held in commemoration, but Roderick is far too spent to organize it himself. Francis suggests to Vash that the crowning ceremony could be held here. It is simply a pleasantry at best, but that means that it can be held anywhere. There is no requirement that it must take place in the Club's territory. The new king – his name is Ivan – has likely been king since the last king died, so there is no need to actually crown him. It is an excuse for Francis to throw a glamorous party where he can show off in front of the royals from the four great kingdoms. Vash does not think they should host, but knows that it will take a weight off of Roderick's shoulders. He sends his white messenger bird that evening to tell Roderick of King Francis's decision.

Francis takes great care in organizing the gathering; for a month's time, the castle and court bustles with air and light jubilee. Francis delights in the parties he hosts; the same parties that Vash detests. Vash is happy that Francis takes so much initiative with these sort of social galas. Personally Vash has no stomach for them, and stays as far away as he can, but he can never be far enough away. Before he knows it, Francis has him working on something horribly essential to the party, and on top of his other duties he stresses more.

When the gala actually does take place, Vash is relieved. The suits are cordial, and even though the Spades and the Clubs are still technically at war they don't dare start trouble. Vash brings Lilly with him, and his brother is able to see his daughter for the first time in four years. Roderick is stoic about it, but he welcomes her with a low bow, and once they are talking again, with a hug. Vash's mind should be on the looks King Francis is giving to the new King of Clubs, Ivan, but it is not there at all. It is on Lilly, and how beautiful she is that evening in the elegant white dress he bought her. She looks like a true flower just now starting to show the backside of her petals. King Francis even notices her, and offers the young thing a dance. She accepts with a curtsey and a blush; Vash and Roderick are left to brood together while they watch their little girl waltz around with a man of lesser morals than they would prefer.

The world returns to its proper order. The Clubs and Spades are fighting, and Vash is loaded with work that King Francis of the Diamond is far too busy to attend to. It is all the same and horribly familiar. The ball was a nice reprieve, but Vash is back to stressing and worrying. It only occurs to him later that Roderick did not ask for the return of his daughter. The revelation pesters him more than he is willing to admit.

It doesn't seem like a long time, but 7 months pass without incident. All is the same and each day is as stressful as the next until one day when King Francis summons Vash to his champers, and Vash is not permitted to refuse. As the king partakes of his meal, he whispers of a feeling, and inkling of sorts. For the first time, Francis can feel his Queen, the person crowned by fate to stay at his side and to rule this Kingdom beside him. She is close, perhaps within the cities walls. It makes the king excited, and he is even more alluring than ever before when the two of them have shared a bed. Vash can do nothing but nod as he keeps from making sounds that he will later regret.

With a new goal in mind, Vash throws himself into the pursuit. He does not think about how his own power will be diminished when the Queen is found. He does not worry about the lack of attention he will receive when the Queen is found. And most certainly he does not worry that he will not find her, for he will. In fact, all of those things only grace him in nightmares, in his waking hours, Vash is happy to think that he will find their Queen. The Queen is an essential part of the court, and they have dealt without a Queen for a great many years, longer than both Francis and Vash's post.

Vash is tireless in the quest. He works for two weeks with little rest and without returning home. He searches the streets of the capital as often as he can, and when he returns Francis ushers him to rest. There has been a stretch of kindness between the two of them lately that Vash knows will not last. It would upset him if he stood still long enough to really think on it.

On the third week, Vash is at a breaking point. He feels that he has inspected every woman in the capital, and a decent percent of the men as well. The Queen remains elusive. The king tells him to take a break, his eyes are weary and his temper is unbearable.

Vash is sent home, only to find that Lilly is not well. The house keeper relates that she rarely leaves her room. She has books brought up, and food is delivered regularly, but that she is ill, and refuses to see a doctor. Vash is sympathetic to her plight, with this time away from the castle he is happy that he will be able to nurse her back to health, like when she was younger.

But Lilly is not ill. She is not ill at all, and Vash knows it the moment he steps into the room. Young Lilly lies in bed, and greets him when he enters, but her face is vibrant and Vash can see nothing wrong with her. He speaks his suspicions, and she caves without much pressure. She raises her hand, and Vash can feel his world crashing.

On Lilly's hand, is the crest of the Diamonds, the sign that Vash has been looking for, the mark of the Queen. His Lilly, his beautiful niece Lilly, is Queen of the Diamonds. He doesn't know what to do. His first response is relief that the Queen has been found, but his second is much more sinister. His beautiful little Lilly, will be first consort to the lover King, Francis. He will defile her and make her beg for pleasure and disgrace her with his inability to be faithful. Fate has dealt Vash a hand that he fears he can not recover from.

Lilly is nervous. She doesn't know how to be a Queen of grace, helping to lead the most cultured court on the continent. She is just a small girl of 12 now, and she has been promised a crown on her head. She feels unfit, that it must be some horrible mistake. Vash does not correct her. He does not tell her that she is the only person chosen to be the Queen of Diamonds, and that she would not have been chosen if she was not fit. He also does not say that he knows she will do well in her post. Instead, he leaves and buys her a beautiful set of white gloves inlayed with lace and flowers.

For three years, Vash is able to keep up the charade. Lilly at home, and the gloves never leave her hands, even as she sleeps. If the caretaker of the property has noticed, he has said nothing. Vash keeps up the search for the Queen. He searches all of the capital, and when he can not find the Queen, he moves to small towns nearby. He is ever vigil. Vash knows that he must keep up the falsehood. There is no question, his lovely Lilly can not be Queen of the Diamonds. Somehow it is not even an option to him for when she is older. His Lilly deserves a normal life where she can pick the man or woman she will marry. She may have children, and live a modest life outside of the public eye. Vash has never wanted more for her than a happy peaceful life, and now his hopes are doomed. But the Queen before Lilly escaped detection until her demise, somehow Vash thinks he can pull off the same feat.

The streak of kindness that Francis continues to show him, is also driving Vash mad. At the onset, it was a concern that he would be left, now the issue is that Vash is hiding the true Queen form his King; a crime punishable by death. When Francis finds out, – and it is when, not if any more – Vash will look like a treacherous snake. He is a traitor to the only home he has, and he does not know how Francis will react when he finds out. No matter the outcome, it is a direct betrayal, and the closeness they share now will never be repeated when the truth is found.

And the truth is found. In fact, it waltzes into the audience chamber all on its own. His Lilly has damned him with her own lips. She comes to the King of her own accord, and Vash can only watch, horror struck, as she removes her glove, and names herself Queen of the Diamonds. The room goes quiet, it is only breached by the whispers of the court.

King Francis, with the sweetest smile on his face and his cat like grace, raises from his chair and gently moves down so that he can grasp Lilly's hand in his. He brings it up for a kiss and then leads her away to a more private venue. He ushers Vash to follow, and there is nothing to be done.

Once they are alone, Francis poses the question - Did you keep her from me? – and Vash answers honestly – Yes. Francis needs no more explanation, and within a few moments Vash is taken from the room by force, though he does not fight it. He hears Lilly protesting, pleading with Francis to let him go, that he has done nothing wrong, but Vash knows it is useless. He will always love Lilly, even if she has unknowingly been the key to his demise. He comforts himself that it is not her fault, that it was never her fault. The only blame, is his own. All he can hope is that the next Jack will care for the kingdom with as much dedication as he did, and that Francis will care for Lilly as best he can. It's a thin hope, but it is all he has.

He sits in the palace dungeons for days, maybe weeks, maybe months; he really can't be sure. The floggings come often, and after a great many times he's as used to it as he can be. Vash had hoped for a quick end, but that is a mercy he is not permitted. He hasn't seen the light of day in so long, and he gets no visitors. He is utterly alone, trapped in the deepest pit that the dungeon can offer. It is an area that few know exist, and that even fewer have access to. He is sure that he is one of the kingdoms most heavily kept secrets now. If he knows Francis at all a lookalike has been buried in his stead, and the country is now looking for their new Jack.

He wonders if Roderick mourns him, the brothers that never knew one another. He wonders if Lilly has been made to believe that he is dead. He wonders if Francis keeps him here in case there is a need. With the Spades and Clubs at war there is always the possibility that the Diamonds will be dragged into the fighting. It is probably too volatile a time to simply allow him death. It is far easier to cage a royal you already have, than to find a new one.

It doesn't much matter any more. He dreams of the balls, the ones that Francis throws that he hates, where he gets to see Roderick, and watch Lilly turn heads, and where he gets to watch Francis laugh, and tease. But when he wakes, again, it doesn't much matter.


End file.
